


Spoiler on My Arm

by Yoonchiladas



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, short but cute, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonchiladas/pseuds/Yoonchiladas
Summary: Sonny goes to see Star Wars: The Rise Of Skywalker, but his soulmate mark already spoiled a bit of the movie for him.Not really a major spoiler, but still, spoiler warning!!!
Relationships: Paulo Gazzaniga/Son Heung-Min
Kudos: 18





	Spoiler on My Arm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be sleeping but I didn't want to leave this fic unfinished so I finally finished it. Enjoy.

'Man I can't believe Finn and Poe didn't get together'

Sonny looked at his arm and frowned. 

"I can't believe my soulmate ruined Star Wars for me and we haven't even met yet…" he murmured while getting dressed. 

He's had the tattoo on his arm for a long while, ever since he turned 18 and didn't know what it meant, but now that he knew, it ruined the whole night for him.

Heungmin was going to see The Rise of Skywalker today alone, sad, I know but maybe he'll finally meet his soulmate there. 

As soon as he finished getting dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. He always wore a long sleeve shirt, just in case anyone saw the words on his arm and tonight he did the same thing just in case.

Before grabbing his keys, he made sure his hair looked good and headed out. 

He got to the movie theater, bought his ticket, got some overpriced popcorn and coke, and went to the theater room where the movie was going to be displayed.

Heungmin sat down, both excited and disappointed already at the same time. 

While the commercials were rolling, a tall ass guy sat in the seat in front of him, and from what he could see with the room lighting, he was super handsome.

Sonny blushed a bit, and smiled once he saw the movie was starting.  
\-----------------------------------------  
'Man, the movie kinda sucked and not just because of Poe and Finn…'

Sonny thought as he stayed staring at the screen. He was disappointed, let me rephrase that, he was pissed. He knew the whole Finn and Poe thing was going to happen but, he obviously didn't expect the whole movie to suck. 

As everyone was walking out of the theater, the tall handsome man that sat in front of him was now walking beside him. 

"Man I can't believe Finn and Poe didn't get together…" 

Sonny looked at the man, who was looking at him already. "YOU'RE HIM!"

"Well, I did not expect you to say it like that…and calm down, dios mío. I'm Paulo, aka your soulmate. Nice to meet you…"

"Heungmin. I'm Heungmin. N-nice to meet you, Paulo."

Paulo smiled. Damn, he was lucky, not only did he get a soulmate that liked star wars, but he was so handsome as well…

"Hey," Sonny snapped out of his trance "Am I already hypnotizing you with my good looks?" Paulo laughed. "No…well…maybe." Heungmin admitted.

"Good. Now, since I have your attention, give me your phone."

"Why?"

"So I could give you my number, dear soulmate."

Heungmin blushed "Uh, sure. Here." He opened a new contact page and gave his phone to the other man who had a smile on his face. 

Paulo gave the phone back to Sonny. "Text me, will you?" Heungmin nodded.

"Alright, have a nice night, Heungmin." 

Sonny swears cupid hit him with an arrow right that moment. He looked at Paulo's contact and smiled. He really hit the jackpot, didn't he?


End file.
